Love Saw Them Through
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Trip loses something very important. Death fic R&R


**Author's Note:** sorry I haven't written in a long while. I've been very busy. So this is a filler story until I get the others set up and going.

When I get bored or in a mood, I write a death fic. So enjoy!

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Trip stared in horror as the shuttle carrying one of his most beloved possessions exploded right in front of his face.

There had been a crew assembled to go down to a planet to help the natives. Starfleet had authorized the medical staff to help control a disease that was killing off the inhabitants. If they could control the virus, they could make advancements in their own medicine.

Hannity Tucker had headed the medical staff. Trip and Hannity had been married a little over three years and had two beautiful children, Leyton who was three and Lani who was four months old. The Tuckers were a happy family who were friends with everyone and loved family time. Even though they were in their thirties, they didn't look it. After all, Trip was a fun-loving country boy and Hannity was a Vulcan doctor.

The inoculations had gone over well and the crew had been heading home when a Klingon battle cruiser came into range. Without warning or provocation the fired upon the medical shuttle heading back. The pilot had seen the warning before _Enterprise_ and maneuvered out of range. But the cruiser was faster. Coming about, the cruiser fired a direct hit.

Captain Archer sent out a rescue pod. Malcolm was in charge of that and had his best go with him.

They were too late.

The shuttle exploded.

The rescue shuttle launched as Trip stood completely still. He had to wait. He knew his wife would do what she could to get back to him and their children. There was no way she'd leave him to be a single father.

'Sir, the medical staff is safe. They are in oxygen suits.' Malcolm's voice was excited.

Archer looked at Trip. "What about Dr. Tucker?"

There was silence for the next few moments. 'She's gone, sir.'

Trip's legs gave way as he stared at a spot in the floor. This couldn't be happening. His wife, the love of his live and mother to his children, was gone. Just like that. By a crew of Klingons.

"Trip." Archer kneeled beside his friend. The younger man shook his head. "All right. We'll talk when you feel ready."

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

Three weeks later

Starfleet held a memorial for Hannity Grayson-Tucker. Malcolm stood with both captains of the two different _Enterprises_. Jim Kirk held Leyton as Archer cradled Lani. Trip's hands were clasped tightly behind his back, white knuckling them to keep his emotions in control. This was too much.

First his sister, then Charles now his wife.

The once happily married man was now a single father with two young children to take care of. He had been granted leave time to settle his affairs and make arrangements for his children.

When the memorial was over, Jim and Archer dutifully carried the kids away as he prepared to receive the mourners. He did well, holding up his façade with ease. Malcolm was the last to come over to him. The lieutenant felt guilty for not being able to save his friend's wife. He always kept his eyes downcast when talking to the commander.

"Commander Tucker." He said silently.

"Hey, Malcolm. Thanks for coming." Trip replied.

"Um…I have something for you." He fished in his pocket, producing a small chain. He handed it to his friend.

Trip stared in shock at the small silver band on a silver chain. "This is…"

"One of the survivors had it. In the midst of all the hubbub, he wasn't able to give it to me until a few weeks ago. I didn't see you since you and the children went to Vulcan for the burial so I kept it until I knew I'd see you. She knew she was going to die the moment the Klingons attacked so she got the crew out first and continued piloting the ship."

"The good of the many outweighs the good of the one." Malcolm nodded and continued on. Trip suddenly looked up into the eyes of his wife's twin. "Spock."

The Vulcan nodded. "My sister was a brave woman. She would have done anything to return to you and your children."

Trip smiled. "I know. I'm going to miss her."

"We all will. You are welcome on Vulcan at any time."

The widower nodded as his brother-in-law left him.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

30 years later – Vulcan

"Grandpa! Geat up!"

Sixty-two year old Trip Tucker rolled over. The Starfleet commander had just recently retired to Vulcan, the homeland of his late wife. The Vulcans had welcomed him with open arms, giving him a home in the area close to his children.

In the thirty years since the untimely death of his wife, Trip had raised his children alone. Well, not alone, but he had never remarried. They grew up on the _NX-01 Enterprise_ as little pilots. When Leyton turned 18, he requested to further his education on Vulcan. Trip couldn't tell him no so he escorted his son to his mother's homeland. Three years later, Lani followed in her brother's footsteps. Both became prominent members of Vulcan council at young ages.

Five years ago Leyton married a Vulcan woman named T'Lan. A year later they had a son whom they named Spalen Presley Tucker and then a daughter, T'Lea Candace Tucker. Three years ago Lani married an ambassador in training named Silan. They had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy they named after Captain Kirk, Seian James.

The girl had a special name, a name that made her secretly Trip's favorite among his grandchildren. Her name was Hannity Grayson, after her late grandmother. Seian never argued with Lani on the name of their daughter. The youngest Tucker never knew her mother but knew of her love because her father portrayed it.

"What is it, Anni?"

The little girl smiled at her grandfather. At two she had her mother's curly black hair, but her grandmother's bright blue eyes. She shook her head happily.

"Mama says it's time to eat but we can't eat without Grandpa so she says for me to come get you so get up, Grandpa!" She started tugging on his hand.

Trip laughed. "Okay, okay! I'm up, Anni." He rolled from the bed and scooped up his granddaughter. "Let's go eat your mama's banana nut pancakes."

Hannity wriggled from his hold and jumped down, running down the open hallway as fast as her little legs could take her.

Trip followed at a more relaxed pace. He took in the warm day and the slight breeze. It had been thirty years to the day since his wife died. There was no doubt in his mind his children were going to eat with him and then as a family they were going to the catacombs like they had every year.

Entering the kitchen, the smells were powerful. Banana nut pancakes were topped with whipped cream and strawberries. To say the breakfast was a normal Vulcan breakfast was a lie. His children were human but with pointy ears. His grandchildren were with their great uncle and great grandfather. Sarek had sobered up since his great grandchildren had been born.

"Shall we eat since Papa has arrived?" Leyton asked. He smiled at his father happily.

"Yeah!" all four grandchildren replied and waited happily as their parents dished out their portion.

"Are you ready for today?" Sarek asked him.

Trip nodded. "Very. I'm sure she'll be happy to know another year has gone by successfully."

Sarek nodded and together the family ate in silence. Above all, love had brought them together.

END


End file.
